1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insect extermination systems and more particularly to a cockroach extermination apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to exterminate insects including cockroaches by the use of poisonous chemical sprays and poisonous food which attracts the insects. The use of such poisons is undesirable, particularly in the case of sprays, since an area which has been sprayed must be vacated for a reasonable number of hours to permit toxic fumes to disperse. Also, in the case of poisonous insect foods, there is always the danger that small children might accidentally swallow bits or pieces of the insect food.
An alternate system for exterminating cockroaches is necessary since in every major city, cockroach infestation has become a very serious problem, especially in apartment buildings.